Earth Manipulation
The ability to control earth, including sand, stone, rock, lava, dirt, glass, metal, plants and other minerals. Also called *Geokinesis *Terrakinesis *Geomancy *Terramancy *Terragenesis *Earthbending *Earth Release Capabilities Users can move any of the elements known as "Earthen" including most solid objects. Users may or may not be able to minutely control these abilities such as forming larger objects into more complicated ones or by changing the materials elemental makeup. Limitations *Items like glass and plastics are made from semi-liquid sources so control may be limited. *Lava or magma may or may not be unusable. *Some users may not have control over extraterrestrial (Alien) elements. *There may be a personal limit on weight or distances one may control the elements from. *Some users may be limited the amount of earth can control. Associations *Some users may have more delicate control over their power including Crystal Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Sand Manipulation, or Glass Manipulation. *This power may stem from a larger, more general power known as Elemental Manipulation. *With enough exposure, some users may be able to access and develop Earth Mimicry. *With enough power, some users may be to able to develop Magma Manipulation. Universe Differences Some universes include Plant Manipulation as a form of earth manipulation. Applications *Move all solid objects like rocks boulders and stones at nearly any speed. *Limited telekinesis by controlling the earth from under your feet or lifting from your hands. *Dig. *Prevent or assist plants growing. *Create Earthquakes, Avalanches, Mudslides, or Quicksand. *Move dirt beneath target to fly or run quickly. *Dirt or rock shield. *Summon water from inside the earth. *Erupt Volcanoes. *Cover users hands in a solid material making punches hit harder. *Break mountains or boulders. *Some can control sand. *Some can control salt or sugar (rock salt) since the minerals are found in rocks and plants. *Ride boulders for travel. *Some can control metal, via earth fragments leftover during metal making. *In an earthen area, one's earth power is nearly invincible. *Get around underground, via tunneling *Transform a target into stone. *Generate limited Gravitation Manipulation *May also generate limited Magnetism Manipulation *You can pull out the earths life energy, and use it as you wish. *Create walls of earth, which can be used for both defense and offense. *Create a shelter or dome which can provide an instant shelter in the wilderness. *Compress large chunks of rock into smaller, denser chunks. *Remove and purify the polluted that's in the water and sets them aside. *Can create a wave of earth to ride on and use it as a form of transportation. *Make a earth bomb to cause massive damage as well as throw their opponents off their feet. *Also compressed some rocks to shot its shrapnel-like fragments with great speed, in a machine gun-like fashion. *See throw earth vivrations. *High level user, are able to make giant rock-like creature help allies and attack your opponents. Variations/Sub-Powers Crystal Manipulation *To control precious gems or rare stones. Metal Manipulation *To control ferrous metals. Geothermal Manipulation *To control magma lava or other extremely hot solids. Glass Manipulation *To control silica. Plant Manipulation *To control various forms of plant life. Sand Manipulation *To control silicate particles of the earth. Known Users *Magma (Marvel) *Petra (Marvel) *Crystal (Marvel) *Terra (Teen Titans/DC Comics) *Geo-Force (Teen Titans/DC Comics) *Terra of the Left (To Aru Majutsu no Index) '' *Archangel Raphael (''To Aru Majutsu no Index) *Hinanawi Tenshi (Touhou Project) *Suwako Moriya (Touhou Project) *Pyros, the "Lava Titan" (Hercules) *The Ethereal (Aladdin: the Animated Series) *Toph (Avatar:The Last Airbender) *King Bumi (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *All Avatars (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Earthbenders (Avatar:The Last Airbender) *Cornelia Hale (W.I.T.C.H.) *Kadma (W.I.T.C.H.) *Lexaeus (Kingdom Hearts) *Crocodile (One Piece) *Admiral "Akainu" Sakazuki (One Piece) *All shinobi with Earth chakra nature (Naruto) *Guren (Naruto) *Earth Release Techniques/Users (Naruto) *Toa Onua (Bionicle) *Toa Whenua (Bionicle) *Toa Nuparu (Bionicle) *Elemental Lord of Earth (Bionicle) *Stone mane (Mane-online) *Kilik (Air Gear) *Nike (Air Gear) *Armdrillo (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) *Andreas'' (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien)'' *Diamondhead (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) *Kwame (Captain Planet) *Captain Planet (Captain Planet) *Pokémon with Ground, Rock, or Steel-type moves (Pokémon) *Haru (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Sparrow Redhouse (Heroes) *Samuel Sullivan (Heroes) *Peter Petrelli (Heroes) *Skulduggery Pleasant (Skulduggery Pleasant) *Ghastly Bespoke (Skulduggery Pleasant) *Gaara (Naruto) *Sorcerers (Kane Chronicles) *Sandman (Marvel) *Clay Bailey (Xiaolin Showdown) *Wuya (Xiaolin Showdown) *The Earthy (Cardcaptor Sakura) *The Wood (Cardcaptor Sakura) *The Flower (Cardcaptor Sakura) *Thor Odinson (Marvel) *Flora (Winx Club) *Van Kleiss (Generator Rex-first season only) *Earth Witch (Wild Cards series) *Simoon (Wild Cards series) *Emily (Power Rangers Samurai) *Skaar (Marvel Comics) *Jirobo (Naruto) *Hades/Pluto (Greek /Roman Mythology) *Poseidon (Greek Mythology) *Nico De Angelo (Percy Jackson & the Olympians) *Percy Jackson (Percy Jackson & the Olympians) *Hazel Levesque (Heroes of Olympus) *Children of Hades/Pluto (Percy Jackson & the Olympians) *Children of Poseidon (Percy Jackson & the Olympians) limited to the coastal terrain *[http://bluehog.sonicworld.net/main.php?page=fancharacters&id=29 Apolycolelipse (Sonic the Hedgehog fanon)] *Manic the Hedgehog (Sonic Underground) See Also *Gallery:Earth Manipulation Category:Powers Category:Elemental Control Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Magical Abilities Category:Manipulations Category:Magical Powers Category:Earth Powers Category:Fundamental Forces